This invention relates to measurement tools in general. More particularly, this invention relates to measurement tools used to non-electronically measure surface gradient and inclination.
Tools for measuring surface gradient or surface inclination are well known in the art. For example, on construction sites, and in other situations, accurate and precise measurement must often be considered for the gradient and the inclination of a surface. Currently, water-level instrumentation and electronic instrumentation are typically used to indicate whether or not a particular surface is level.
Currently, water-level instrumentation generally does not accurately indicate the percentage of gradient and amount of inclination for a non-level surface.
Electronic instrumentation is used in some applications for measuring the gradient and inclination of surfaces. However, many applications are in relatively harsh or rough environments, such as construction sites, and the use of electronic instrumentation is frequently not practical due to various factors. These factors include environmental factors, such as shock sensitivity, and the replacement cost for broken or damaged electronic instrumentation.
The foregoing demonstrates the need for novel instrumentation to measure surface gradient and surface inclination. Ideally, the measurement instrumentation should be highly accurate and precise for measuring surface gradient and surface inclination. The measurement instrumentation should also be unaffected by most environmental factors. Furthermore, the measurement instrumentation should be inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects are addressed by the present invention, which comprises a novel apparatus and method for use in measuring surface slope, including gradient and inclination, in such places as a construction site. The present invention provides a universal non-electronic multi-sectional gradient meter and inclinometer.
The measurement apparatus includes a fluid case containing a fluid and an indicator, calibrated markings on the fluid case corresponding to the indicator, and a sloped ceiling within the fluid case.
In a preferred embodiment, the sloped ceiling includes several portions forming an arch and each portion having a constant slope. From a portion corresponding to zero slope, the other portions slope downwardly from the portion corresponding to zero slope toward each end of the fluid case, respectively. The portions also have a progressively increasing slope from the zero slope portion to each end, respectively. In this configuration, an arch of flat segments is formed in the profile view of the fluid case""s ceiling.
In another preferred embodiment, the sloped ceiling includes several portions forming an arch, each portion having a constant slope along its length. From one end of the fluid case and a portion corresponding to zero slope, each of the other portions slope away from the zero slope portion toward the other end of the fluid case and have progressively increasing slopes. As such, the zero slope portion is located in one end of the fluid case and an arch of flat segments is formed in the fluid case""s ceiling.
In another preferred embodiment, the portions in the sloped ceiling are shortened, and additional portions are added, so as to form a smooth curve instead of a series of flat segments.
In still another preferred embodiment, a smooth curve, instead of a series of flat segments, is formed in the sloped ceiling by reducing the length, and by increasing the number, of the constant slope portions.
And in still another preferred embodiment, the fluid case is formed so as to provide a mechanism for compensating for any expansion or contraction of the fluid in the fluid case.
A method for measuring the slope of a surface includes providing a measurement apparatus adjacent the surface, placing the measurement apparatus, and reading an indicator corresponding to the slope of the surface.